


Accident

by creativwritingmind



Series: Ella [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M, Tyler's daughter, skate trick gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	Accident

"Joshie, look, I think I got this!" Pausing the chat with a fan for a moment and turning towards the bright voice Josh thought his heart was going to freeze the second he saw her. "Ella! What are you doing up there? You can't skate that one, I told you!" Jumping of joy the girl shook her head wildly, sending her ponytail flying around her head. "I'm good, I praticed while you talked, look!" "Ella, NO!" Starting in time with the girl setting the skateboard on the edge of the bold rail, the drummer launched foreward and strained every muscle to get there fast. 

Time felt like slowing down around him and he could see Ella pushing herself off the safe ground, the board slowly tilting downwards, the girls enthusiastic smile changing into a paniced grimace. Realising that he was too far away to reach her running Josh jumped foreward and let himself fall, tried to catch the girl and succeeded at least partly, but not enough to prevent her ellbow from crashing into the hard ground. The crack with which it broke penetrated his mind, ran down his spine and filed itself as the worst noise he ever had encountered, just to be topped by the piercing scream of the girl in his arms. 

Josh didn't feel the pain right away when his body collided with the concrete, he was too concentrated on the fact that Ella was hurt, but when he tried to prob himself up and his arm gave away he had to scream for a moment himself. Gazing down at him worried the fan pulled out his phone. "Dude, I think I better call you an ambulance!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm gonna kill him, I swear I'm going to kill him!" murmuring under his breath Tyler pushed his front door open and leaned into the hallway enough to be heared as he yelled: "Jenna, get in the fucking car, we need to go to the hospital!" It was more the alarm in his tone then his words that cause his wife to let the plates just fall to ground and bolt across the house towards him. "Ella?" "Yeah, hurry up, get you're purse, I'll start the car!" 

Meeting up in the driveway only seconds later they both hastly secured their belts before Tyler set the van back full speed, letting the tires squeel in the process. "What happened?" Jenna asked stressed, gripping the door thight as he took a corner fast. "I got no idea! They said she fell off a skateboard. Josh is not picking up his phone. If this is serious I swear I'm going to slam his dumb head with his fucking board!" Giving her husband a worried glance the blonde sat up straighter again. "Ty...she probably has just broken something." "JUST broken?" 

Pushing in the next gear violently the singer scoffed. "Are you drunk or something?" "Honestly, darling, calm down, Josh is with her, she'll be fine so far!" "She would be fine if I hadn't let him look after her! Shit, I should have known! Since that asshole broke up with him he's totally out of his mind half the time!" Placing her hand on her husbands thigh Jenna sighed deeply then. "I hope your contingent on curses is exhausted for the day because you're not going to use those words in the presence of your daughter!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Feeling small fingers slip into his big ones and give them a squeeze, Joshs mood lightened up for a moment when he looked down at the girl sitting on the stretcher beside him. "Does it hurt bad?" Ella asked, her face full of empathy and worry that made the drummers heart melt even more for his best friends daughter. "Babe, you shouldn't be the one asking that." "But the doctor said yours is more complicated. And I can write with my other hand but you can't play the drums for a while. You love playing drums." Getting obviously sad Ella looked to the ground, biting her lower lip conflicted. "I'm sorry, Joshie. I should have listened to you. I thought I already got it." Realising that she was about to take the guilt the drummer was quick to slung his good arm around her shoulders. 

"Sush, don't ever say that again, ok? I tell you what, rules are there to be broken and if anyone is to blame for this then it's me! I'm the older one I should have known better and stayed with you." Smiling as he felt her weight shifting closer Josh enjoyed the embrace she gave him. Holding her close he looked around the room and saw something that gave him and idea. "Hey, wanna paint me a sick alienface on mine?" he asked the girl, gesturing towards the doctors desk where some markers lay. "Oh yeah, please, but you'll draw me a cat, ok?" "Of course!" Getting totally lost in the act of colloring their casts then Ella and Josh nearly forgot about the incident until they heard a familiar, upset voice in the hallway. 

"Where the hell is he?" Taking her uncles hand again and squeezing it reassuringly Ella tried to smile at him, although her arm had started to hurted pretty much. Given the thunderstorm that was waiting for Josh when the doctors would tell her father in which room they were her hurting arm seemed like nothing to the girl. Sighing the drummer squeezed back then and got up, bracing himself for his friends rage. Tylers face was a mixture of worry and anger as he dashed through the door, followed by Jenna who quickly hurried over to their daughter, cradeling her in her arms and searching for further damage while the singer launched at his best friend, wanted to grab him, but thought of a better as he recognised the cast the drummer had on his own arm. 

"What the fu...." "TYLER! Language!" Jenna cut him off and the singer took a moment to collect himself. "What the frick did you think you were doing?" he hissed at his friend then, crossing his arms before his chest. "Oh, come on, Ty, she's six years old! We went skating, not basejumping!" the older tried to defend himself but learned quickly that nothing could hold against a furious father. "Yeah, you're right my friend, she's six years old and you know what six year old girls don't do?`JUMP A FUCKING RAIL IN A SKATERPARK!" Gripping her daughters wrist Jenna glared at her husband but managed to stay sweet as she spoke to Ella. "Come on, darling, let's get ice cream and leave daddy and uncle Josh to their...discussion." Tyler surely got her sour glance as she passed him by but choosed to ignore it. 

"I don't know why you try to make a tragedy out of this! She broke her arm, Tyler, and not her neck, ok?" "That's the point, idiot, she COULD have broken her neck!" "Oh, come on, now you're pathetic!" "No I'm not! Joshua...you have not the slightest idea how it feels to get a call from a hospital that your child was just admitted. They wouldn't tell me any specifics over phone. For the past half hour I had no idea how bad Ella is injured. Can you imagine how that feels? No! And you never will!" Grinding his teeth a bit Josh knew better then give more answer to that then a brief "Fuck you!" before he turned on his heels and wanted to leave. 

He didn't even go three steps wide until he was called back. "Josh." Not reacting the drummer grunted as the younger catched up to him and gripped his arm. "Shit, Josh, ok, I admit, that was rude." Not looking at the other the older shook his head. "Tyler...I accepted that you never talk to me about that. But I can't accept if you're starting to use my sexuality against me. Not when it comes down to Ella." Awkwardly starring to the floor the singer pondered his next words well. "I didn't want to hurt you, ok? I'm just...I was really scared for her." "I understand that, better then you think. Damn, Ty, you know how much I love her! I already butt-kicked myself a dozen times for this! I mean..." 

Looking at the floor too the drummer had to fight with tears a little as a vision of Ellas face, frowned in pain flashed before his eyes, "...she cried so much...and I couldn't help her...and it's my fault...and..." Recognising Joshs breath getting shallow the younger pushed his anger aside finally and reached out, pulled his friend in a hug as much as it was possible with Joshs broken arm between them. "It's ok. I'm sorry. I'm just...I don't think I'll ever get used to her growing up so fast." "Tell me man, tell me!" Strolling down the hallway together, watching Ella and Jenna enjoying their icecream in the waiting lounge Tyler hooked his arm under Joshs good one. 

"You know we can talk about everything you want anytime, right?" he gave, smirking lightly. "It's ok, Ty, I'm over him, just let it be." "No, really. I'm interested in everything you are! We can talk about how hot that guy over there is if you want." "Tyler..." giving his friend a warning glance Josh tried not to blush too hard. "What? I mean...look at that ass...you can't tell me you don't...ouch!" Ramming his cast into the singers side with momentum the drummer finally managed to shut his best friend up, even if it was only for a minute. "How did that happen anyway?" Tyler caughed, pointing at his arm. Wincing on the memory the drummer flinched. "Fell off the rail as I tried to catch her." "Good boy." "Tyler?" "Yeah?" "Shut up."


End file.
